Zoro and A dragon
by RoronoaZoSan
Summary: Light Zolu. I don't wanna spoil anything though. There's a dragon! There's a Zoro! you're welcome! Rated for Sanji's language


"Luffy, What is that!?" Robin asked, shouting over the sound of the screams and crashes. She pointed at the cloud of dust rising from across the field. "What happened while we were gone?"

"It's…" Luffy stared in shock at the fight in the distance, he sank to his knees "I… it's…"

"It's what?" Sanji yelled, "Where's the Marimo?"

Luffy pointed to the cloud of dust, his arm shaking. He pushed his hat up while seven pairs of eyes turned to spot he pointed at just as the dust cleared, revealing a scaly back, huge leathery wings and a thick tail.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Sanji dropped his cigarette, and his jaw dropped with it.

"It's a… dragon… Not like the one at Punk Hazard though. It's a real dragon…" Robin managed, her eyes widening.

The dragon lifted its angular snout and roared, a sound like a tornado thundering through the area. But it sounded, strangely… human almost. It turned toward them, looking… scared, scared as a dragon could be anyway.

"Where's Zoro? Did that thing kill him?" Sanji turned to Robin, she being the most likely to be calm in this situation. Robin shrugged, and he turned back to the dragon.

"Is that Dragon scared of us?" Franky asked, pointing.

"What Dragon?" Luffy asked, still staring out at the creature before him. It began to slowly turn toward them, its single steel green eyes staring at them, the other sported a long scar from its horns to its cheek.

"Are you an idiot!? That dragon!" Sanji yelled grabbing his face from behind and aiming it straight at the dragon he already watched.

"That's no dragon." Luffy stated.

"Wha- What else could it possibly be!?"

"That's Zoro, you dumbass." Luffy looked up at the blond man, shaking his hands off his face and standing. "I'm going to go talk to him!" he called, already running toward him. The dragon growled, taking a slow step back before Luffy rocketed straight into it, wrapping his arms around its thick neck. The huge dragon looked shocked, bringing its huge claws over and carefully wrapping them around the man.

"L-Luffy?" his voice was much deeper than normal, but it was with out a doubt, Zoro's

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy smiled up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…."

"Is it fun being a dragon? I wanna be a dragon! Teach me Zoro!"

"I… uh… Luffy…"

"Wow! Zoro's a dragon! That's so cool!" Luffy laughed, stretching his arms out toward him.

Zoro flinched as the black haired boy touched his snout. He glanced quickly at the crew who seemed shocked at Luffy's so called idiocy. Zoro released Luffy's torso and he snapped back to his original position, hugging his first mate tightly. Slowly, the scales became softer, giving way to human skin. The long snout vanished, the claws retracting, the spikes from his back flattening into his spine, but the horns and wings stayed. Luffy felt strong arms embrace him and he buried his face into his first mates chest. "You're back!"

"Sort of." Zoro smiled, lifted Luffy so he was carrying him bridal style, "watch this!" Unfurling his wings, he flapped twice shooting off the ground and soaring back to the crew. He dropped from a hundred feet up, landing directly in front of the remaining seven members of the crew, sending dirt flying up around them. "Was that a good enough entrance, captain?"

"YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luffy punched the air, narrowly missing Zoro's face in his excitement. "Do it again!"

"No fair! I wanna try!" Chopper and Usopp piped in unison.

"I would rather like to try as well." Robin muttered and then shrieked as Zoro scooped her up along with Chopper and Usopp, Luffy sitting with his legs around his neck clapping.

"LET'S GO!" he said, pointing upward. Zoro made sure he had a good grip on everyone, Robin holding Chopper draped over his right arm and Usopp over his left. Then he took off once again, his wings beating to keep him hovering over the members of the crew that were left on the ground. He swept his wings to propel himself forward, flying out over the ocean to which Robin replied with a small squeak.

"I'm rather scared, Mr. Swordsman, may we please go back to land?" Zoro nodded and did a smooth backflip back toward the island.

"If you hurt Robin-Chwaan in any way, I will kill you!" Sanji yelled from below. Zoro stopped suddenly about twenty meters above his head, and called down to him.

"Catch her!" He said, grinning. "Mind if I drop you? You can trust Love cook to catch you."

"That sounds like fun!" She laughed and Zoro released her after she handed Chopper to Luffy. Sanji caught her and set her lightly on the ground.

"You bastard!" Sanji shouted, a smile spreading across his lips, "How dare you drop my sweet Robin!" He launched himself into the air, using his Blue walk. Zoro easily avoided him, swooping in circles around the man.

"Come and get me!" He gave him an evil grin before launching himself far over the land with one flap. Sanji sighed and followed quickly.

"Stupid Marimo." He teased. They played tag for a little while, the three with Zoro cheering him on. Suddenly, Luffy's voice went silent.

"Luffy alright back there?" He asked.

"Sure. He's just asleep." The reindeer replied to which Zoro sighed before turning to Sanji.

"Oi! Dart Board! Luffy's asleep! I'm gonna drop these two back by Robin and the others and go let Luffy take a nap! Okay?"

"Right, I'll watch 'em" Sanji said, already heading back to the others. "I'm coming to protect you, my girls!"

"Weirdo," he scoffed before setting Usopp and Chopper down and bringing Luffy back into his arms. He flew off in the direction of the ship. For once going the right direction. He alighted on board, taking Luffy down into the men's quarters, he lay him down on the couch and brought a blanket. He moved to leave and keep watch until the others got back, but Luffy had a firm grip on his torn shirt. He gave up and lay down next to him, wrapping his wings around the both of them. The younger man instantly curled up closer to him, and Zoro fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

I don't know if i should make a new chapter or not. What do you guys think? YOu can recommend endings if you like. (Btw, i can't right smut so don't even ask. i suck.)


End file.
